1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that provides a capability to select the content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object (e.g., a stylus) to input the command of a user.
Therefore, the touch screen panel may be provided on the entire surface of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. The instruction contact selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device, such as, a keyboard or a mouse, the use range is increasing.
Examples of a touch screen panel type include a resistance layer type, a photo-sensing type, and an electro-capacitive type. Among the above types, the electro-capacitive type touch screen panel detects a change in capacitance formed by conductive sensing patterns together with other peripheral sensing patterns or a ground electrode when the human hand or another object contacts the touch screen panel to convert the contact position into the electrical signal.
The electro-capacitive touch screen panel may be attached to the external surface of a flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED).
However, when the touch screen panel is attached to the external surface of the FPD, an adhesive layer between the touch screen panel and the FPD may be used and processes of manufacturing the touch screen panel are required in addition to the FPD, thereby increasing process time and process cost.
In addition, the touch screen panel may be attached to the external surface of the FPD so that the entire thickness of the FPD increases.